Boundless Love
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: It started when they found him unconsious at the gates of Konaha, needing a heart transplant. SasuSaku.


**I've been wanting to write this for so long, I don't know what ever stopped me. I sincerely warn you on this fiction, it could be a sad one. And I promise if you do get confused along the way, once you finish it, you'll understand. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Boundless Love**

_"I never thought you would be the one to hold my heart."_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>You are my life,<strong>

* * *

><p>The hospital was unusually quiet this week, Sakura mused.<p>

She leaned back in her leather chair, looking around her office, yawning. She stretched her arms above her head, letting out a small sigh in the process. She had been working at the hospital for almost three years now and never had there been such a peaceful day. She decided to stretch her muscles by walking around, maybe check on some of the patients.

She headed out of her office, down the steps towards the lobby. She raised a hand in greeting to Shizune, who was taking over for the receptionist. The woman beamed at her, nodding back.

"No patients yet?" Sakura wondered, pulling her short pink hair into a bun. Shizune checked her clipboard, shaking her head.

"None so far, Sakura-san, only a few little children this morning. Just scrapes and cuts." Sakura nodded, looking around the empty and spacious room. The eighteen year old turned back towards Shizune, glancing towards the glass entrance doors.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee, do you want a cup too?" Shizune nodded, smiling in thanks. Sakura let out a yawn, starting for the break room.

The glass doors behind her slammed open, revealing two ANBU men, a third one in the middle of them, his feet dragging.

"Sakura-san! Alert Hokage-sama immediately! We found him a few minutes ago! He's unconsious." The first man yells, as the second's head droops as he tries to regain his breath. Sakura turns to them, staring at the unconsious man, not being able to identify him with all the dried blood. She frowns.

_Damn, I really wanted that coffee_, she thinks. Sakura sighs, turning to Shizune, who looks frantic.

"Go get Tsunade, I'll take him into the operating room." Shizune nods, calling over Hinata to take her place at the lobby desk. She flees up the stairs, her heels echoing the stairway. Sakura gestures for the men to follow her towards the left of the lobby, slamming open one of the doors.

"What happened to him?" She demands, pulling over a bed into the middle of an empty room, with her unhuman strength. The second man stammers.

"We don't know, Sakura-sama. We found him on the ground by the gates with this sword through his chest."

Sakura indicates for them to put the man down on the bed, which they do slowly. Tsunade bangs into the room, looking almost angry with a harsh frown on her face. She yells at Shizune who follows her into the room to get some bandages and needles. Shizune nods, running back out of the room. The Two ANBU bend over, clutching their knees, as they regain their breath.

Sakura pushes the dark hair out of the man's eyes, letting out a low gasp, clutching the bed. A wave of vertigo hits her, as she scrambles to keep her breakfast down. Her senses cut themselves off as she stares into the open obsidian eyes belonging to the villiage traitor.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Her heart pounds in her ears, cutting off her hearing, and her vision blurs. She hears Tsunade yelling something at her, and she grips Sakura's arm, shaking it. Sakura swallows, the vertigo and cloudiness finally disspearing.

"Sakura, dammit! Now is not the time to freeze up!" Tsunade screams, still gripping her arm tightly. Sakura shakes her head, clearing her mind, as she turns to her mentor, searching her face.

Tsunade turns to the ANBU men, who stand up straight at her glance.

"Go alert the council and Hatake Kakashi that Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the villiage. And _dammit_, don't let Naruto hear a word of this!" The two men nod, exchanging glances and flee out of the doorway, just as Shizune pushes past them, assorted items in her arms. Tsunade rips open Sasuke's bloody shirt, staring at the long sword stuck out of his chest. Sakura immediately knows it is his own katana.

"Jesus.." Tsunade growls, swerving towards Shizune. "Hand me a cloth." Shizune tosses her one, and stands back, preparing the needles.

"Sakura." Tsunade turns to the pinkette, her eyes now pleading.

"Sakura, I need you to stop the bleeding while I pull this sword out. I can already see it's gone right through his heart. If we leave it in, he'll die. Can you seal up the arteries around the blade for me?" She asks gently. Sakura swallows, a bitter taste coming to her mouth. She nods.

Tsunade grips the handle of the blade in one hand, the other holds the cloth. She looks up at Sakura. "Ready?"

Sakura flexes her fingers, willing them to stop shaking. She pushes her hands around the blade, closing her eyes. Her mind floods with memories of Sasuke leaving, breaking her heart, anything with his damn coldness and obsidian orbs. She pushes them away, nodding vigoriously. Tsunade takes a big breath, counting to three before pulling at the sword, dislodging it a few centimeters.

Sakura pictures the torn arteries in her mind, sealing them up and cutting off the blood as Tsunade slowly pulls the blade out of Sasuke's chest. She finally dislodges it all the way, and flings it across the room. Sakura finishes closing up the arteries and pulls her bloody hands away from his chest, staring at them, horrified.

Shizune picks up the sword, putting it on the nearby counter, handing Tsunade a needle. She stabs it into the vein near his wound, pressing the cloth to his chest, hard. She turns to Shizune.

"He's not going to make it. Go and get the heart donor's list and check if any are available for O negative blood." Shizune bows, running out of the room.

Sakura, washes her hands in the sink, watching the blood wash from them, when Tsunade speaks behind her.

"Sakura, get me the bandages." Sakura dries her hands, reaching for a roll of bandages, helping Tsunade wrap Sasuke's chest. She collapses against the counter, staring at the young mans now closed eyelids. Tsunade heaves, wiping her brow.

"Shishou... how long does he have if there are no donors?" Sakura ponders out loud. Tsunade frowns.

"Less than an hour.. maybe twenty minutes."

"And what are the odds there is a donor?"

"Not much, Sakura, not many people are O negative." Sakura nods. The door opens again, and Shizune rushes back in, a clipboard in hand. She hands Tsunade the clipboard, clutching her chest.

"There aren't any donors for his blood type. The only one is in the land of Snow, but that could take weeks to get here-" Tsunade growls, flinging the clipboard towards the door.

"Dammit! What are we going to do now! He won't make it a few damn weeks!" Sakura watches Sasuke's lips twitch slightly, and frowns.

"Shishou?" Tsunade turns to her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I know a person who will donate a heart, and I'm almost sure their O negative..." Sakura murmurs, her eyes fixated on Sasuke's closed lids.

* * *

><p><strong>You are my voice,<strong>

* * *

><p>The bright light of the lamps above Sasuke bore into his eyelids. He frowned, clenching his eyes shut.<p>

When the illumination became a bother to his closed eyes he tried to move his arm to sling it over his face. His arm tingled, but wouldn't move. He frowned, cracking open his eyes slowly, staring at the small white room. He looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing and licked his cracked lips. He managed to pick up his arm, groggily and flex his fingers.

He inhaled deeply, feeling a sharp pain hit his chest. He winced, making a noise in the back of his throat. Then he remembered why his chest was hurting.

The door of his room slip open quietly, as Sakura stepped in, or an older Sakura to Sasuke's eyes. He frowned again, saying nothing.

"You're awake.. You've been unconsious for four days." Sakura murmured, closing the door behind her. Sasuke licked his lips once more, clearing his dry throat.

"Well.. Tsunade-shishou says you'll be perfectly fine in a few days. You'll need to stay here and do some therapy though. Do you remember what happened?"

Sasuke stared at her, almost taken aback at her beautifalness, trying to remember the frail girl he left behind six years ago. He blinked, not answering her question. Sakura smiled gently, pulling a seat up to the end of his bed, sitting down.

"It's okay.. I'm sure you'll remember what happened soon."

"Hn." He listens to the hoarsness of his voice, frowning again. Sakura lets out a small smile again, blinking at him. She stands up, suddenly, going over to his torso. She places a hand on his chest through his gown and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing." He growls slightly, writhing under her touch. She touches a finger to her lips, telling him to hush.

"I'm checking out your wound. By the way the heart is working normally. That transplant went excellent." She murmurs the last part, pulling her hand away from his chest. She opens her eyes, putting a hand now on his back, urging him to sit up slightly. He frowns, doing so as he tries not to wince at the pain. She runs her hands over his back lightly, and he can hardly feel her fingers. He inhales quietly.

Sakura turns to his nightstand, pouring him a cup of water, holding it out to him. He doesn't take it, only stares at it blankly. She shrugs, putting it down on the stand, turning her back to him to look out the window, whistling.

Sasuke reaches for the glass as she turns her back, and gulps the liquid down, closing his eyes. He hears Sakura giggle from her spot at the window. He blushes slightly, setting the now empty cup down. Sakura turns away from the window, patting his shoulder.

"It's alright, Sasuke, you didn't have to hide drinking water from me." She murmurs. He winces slightly from the lost suffix.

From outside the room, Sasuke hears yelling and slamming of doors. Sakura smiles slightly.

"He knows your back..." Sasuke raises an eyebrow slightly, hearing the yelling come closer to his room door.

_"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE TEME WAS BACK, GRANNY TSUNADE? WHAT THE HELL-" _

_"Naruto... she had to, you would flip out as you are now." _

_"Whatever, Kakashi." _

Sakura sits by the table in the far back of the room, smiling gently as the door slides open. Naruto runs in, his eyes angrily drilled into Sasuke's. He mutters a few words, and then a few curses. Sakura's smile slips weakly from her face as Kakashi steps in the room after Naruto. He grips the boy's shoulder, holding him in place as a signal for Naruto to be quiet. He does, still glaring at Sasuke.

"How could you even..." Kakashi sits down where Sakura put her chair and Naruto clenches his fists.

Sasuke's gaze travels towards Sakura, who crosses her legs, looking down. Naruto lets out a loud sigh, murmuring something else, before collapsing on the edge of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke frowns.

"Welcome back, Teme. And what the hell happened to you?"

Sasuke 'hn's' and looks to Sakura slightly, before opening his mouth.

"I fought Orochimaru." Naruto, even in his state of anger and tiredness, cracks a grin. "The pedophile?" Sasuke ignores his question, deciding to continue.

"I was planning on killing him and heading back here.. to restart the Uchiha clan. He knew what was happening and the minute I walked in he was ready. I knew I was stronger than him but he was still a fair fight. We fought for a while before it became life or death for both of us. He somehow caught my katana and drove it right through my heart." Sasuke shrugs slightly, not going into detail. He knew he would have to for the Hokage and council later, anyways.

Naruto gapes like a fish, Kakashi smiles slightly under his mask and Sakura looks out the window, playing with the end of her shirt.

"Damn.." Kakashi mutters, letting out a small but awkward laugh. Naruto closes his mouth, grinning now.

"I bet I could have beat Orochimaru in one hit!" He boasts, and Sasuke 'hn's' once more, watching Sakura. She looks up at him, offering a small smile. He blinks, clearing his not so dry throat. Kakashi stands up, taking in a breath, patting Naruto and then Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Well I should go alert the council that in a week after your therapy you'll have to be interrogated. See you, Uchiha." He leaves the room, the door still open.

Sakura nods at him, also standing up, as Naruto heaves himself to his feet, still grinning.

"You better get your beauty sleep, teme. In a weeks time, I'm going to spar with you. And win." Sasuke growls slightly, watching as Sakura leaves the room, Naruto on her heels. Sasuke sighs, laying his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>You are my strength,<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed in his room the next day, pulling open the drapes in one fluid motion. Sasuke frowned, opening his eyes.<p>

"Time for therapy!" She grinned, leaning out the open window.

Sasuke stared at her arched back, blinking. She smiled, inhaling the fresh air. Sakura leaned back into the room, and headed towards the small closet in the corner, rummaging around; pulling out a pair of sandals. Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke, today.. you're going to take a walk. I know this may be fast for your injuries, but you had been unconsious for four days, that's not healthy. You need to get up and get your muscles and joints running."

"Hn."

She heads back over to the bed, touching his chest, checking the wound, before pulling away nodding to herself.

"Yep. Come on, up you get." She puts the sandals on the edge of the bed, gripping his elbow. He sits up, struggling to push his feet over the edge of the bed, despite Sakura's aiding hands. He pulls his arms away from her hands, pushing himself off the bed with a small grunt. She giggles, putting the sandals on the floor for him to step into. He does so, standing up, grasping the bed for balance.

She grapsed his elbow again, handing him a cane. He stared at it blankly, pushing it away. Sakura pouted.

"Sasuke, either you use this cane, or you fall down." Sasuke growls, ripping the cane from her fingers, putting it on the floor. She grins in triumph, leading him out of his room by his elbow.

"Do you want to get something to eat first?" She murmurs, leading him towards the hallway.

"No." He licks his again dry lips, taking in a deep breath, testing his chest and new heart. She steers him out of the hallway towards the lobby. Shizune stands up in her seat, beaming once again, not so bright as usual.

"Uchiha-sama! It's good you're getting out and about! The fresh air will do you good!" She sits back down, attending to a nurse.

"It sure will, Shizune!" Sakura smiles, throwing over her shoulder. She leads him out of the building towards the small park. Sasuke lurches her fingers off of his arm, breathing in the fresh air. Sakura shrugs, clasping her hands behind her back, also inhaling deeply, and exhaling with a small sigh.

She sits with Sasuke on a bench under the trees a few minutes later. Sasuke stares coldly at the passing patients, looking down at his hospital gown in disgust. He silently thanks that he is wearing pants underneath. Sakura hums a tune under her breath, watching two squirrels quarrel across the gravel walkway. She giggles, holding a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Who donated their heart?" Sakura blinks, turning to Sasuke, her hand dropping from her mouth.

"Sorry?" Sasuke frowns.

"Whose heart do I have?" Sakura smiles weakly, a tear coming to her eyes.

"A kind woman. All her life she had sacrificed for others..." Sakura turns towards the sky, watching the clouds darken, rain threatening. She shrugs.

"I don't .. didn't know her well but she was very nice." Sasuke stares at her face, remaining silent. Sakura smiles, turning towards his face. Her green eyes meet his obsidian ones.

"Ne, Sasuke, you should be thankful. You can now revive your clan." Sakura smiles sadly. She stands up, feeling rain drops on her arms. "We should be getting back. Atleast you made it this far. Your legs are strong which is good." She touches his elbow, helping him up.

"Hn." He thinks on what she said, as she guides him back down the path towards the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>You are my future,<strong>

* * *

><p>After a few days of body excersizes and walking, the hospital let Sasuke walk around the villiage. Of course he would be followed somewhat, in case he did try to leave. But he never did, so the ANBU held off on the tailing. Usually Sasuke walked towards the market, buying some foods to replenish his house. He ignored the whispers and stares of the people.<p>

He headed towards his home today, staring at the grown grass, and the dusty windows. He frowned, pushing open the door, shutting it behind him with a creak. Again he inhaled deeply, feeling the fading pain appear. He winced slightly, heaving towards the kitchen to get a tomato.

Sakura had offered to help him clean up his house with him when he was better, and he accepted, begrudgingly. He bit into the tomato, now heading down the hall towards his and his parents rooms. Sasuke coughed at the dust in the air, pushing open his parents door, wincing as his mind filled the room with blood and their corpses. He shook his head, clearing the image. He looked around, catching a small picture on the night stand of the four of them. Sasuke couldn't help but frown as he stared at his brother's sort of smirking face.

Thinking of his parents made him also think of his clan. He was supposed to be back to revive it, wasn't he?

He pondered on who.. or even when he would start to rebuild the Uchiha's lives. As he thought on wives, or even the female population of Konaha, he came up blank. Three fourths of the woman were annoying fangirls. The others thought he was a bastard, or hated him.

He could only think of two girls who didn't hate him or didn't appear to.

Hinata and Sakura.

He winced, imagining marrying Hinata. The dobe would probably kill him. He finished the tomato, wiping his mouth, thinking of the other female.

Sakura.

He admitted, she had matured, both physically and mentally since he last saw her. And from what he heard, she was second strongest to Tsunade herself. She wasn't a raving fangirl anymore, and she definately didn't annoy him with her antics and clinginess. He shrugged to himself, blushing lightly.

It was entirely possible.

* * *

><p><strong>You are my consience,<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, Sasuke, it looks as if I can send you home today. You're wounds all healed up and your heart is doing perfectly fine." Tsunade pulls her hands back from Sasuke's chest, tears coming to her eyes. Sakura stands next to her, smiling happily. Sasuke eyes Tsunade's face, blinking. She wipes at her eyes visciously, clearing her throat.<p>

"You hearing will be tomorrow at seven in the morning. Until then you'll be watched over contantly." Sakura salutes Tsunade, making a face, giggling. Tsunade doesn't respond, only continues to stare at the Uchiha.

"Hn." She nods, walking out of the room. Sakura heads over to his bed, gathering up his extra pants and a shirt, plus his shoes. She puts them on the floor, gesturing for him to put them on. He slides off the bed, slipping into them. She hands him his clothes and heads towards his window, shutting it.

"You really have healed over the past week, Sasuke. I hope your sparring skills are still up and running, because I overheard Naruto talking to Hinata about training with you in the next few days." Sasuke frowns, wondering why Naruto never told Sakura this.

Sakura nods for Sasuke to leave the room, following him out, closing the door.

Sasuke heads out of the building, ignoring Shizune's goodbye. Sakura waves to her, but Shizune doesn't see it. Sasuke exits the hospital grounds, heading towards the Uchiha mansion. As they enter the compound, Sakura tuts, shaking her head.

"Sasuke, you need to do some serious gardening. This place looks a mess. There are weeds everywhere!"

"Aa." He opens the front door, hearing Sakura shut it behind them. He puts his folded clothes on the hall table, heading into the kitchen. His ninja senses kick in as he senses the presence of three ANBU men all around his house. He frowns deeply, gripping the counter.

"I thought you're the one supposed to be watching over me until the hearing." He states out loud, coldly. Sakura enters the kitchen, looking out the window. She turns to him, smiling meekly.

"I was.. sort of." He frowns again, saying nothing. He picks up a tomato from the basket, taking a bite from it.

"Would you like me to clean up your kitchen, Sasuke? It's as bad as the garden, only it has rotten food in it." Sasuke 'hn's', taking another bite of his tomato, wiping the side of his mouth. Sakura shrugs. "Alright then." She heads towards the sink, finding a cloth and wets it. She wipes the counters, stealing a glance at Sasuke, who leans against the dining table. He looks back at her, taking a bite of his red tomato.

"Sakura.." He finishes his food, turning away from her. She looks up, her hands still gripping the cloth.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry..." He mutters under his breath. She tilts her head.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said I'm sorry." He says louder, his ears turning red. Sakura giggles.

"For making your place a right mess? It's alright." Sasuke shakes his head. He crosses his arms as Sakura continues to clean the tap handle and the cabinets, getting off the dust. She dumps out the contents of the drawers, cleaning inside of them too.

"I'm sorry." He says again, hoping she knows why he's apologising.

* * *

><p><strong>You are my hope,<strong>

* * *

><p>"State your name and info, please." One of the council members orders.<p>

Sasuke lifts his head, seeing three elders, and Tsunade sat at a desk. He watches as Sakura smiles, standing behind Tsunade, leaning against the window ledge. _"You'll be fine_." She mimes, holding up her crossed fingers in emphasis. Sasuke takes in a breath, finally free of the usual chest pain.

"Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. Born July 23rd, age Seventeen." He says blankly, watching one of the elders scribble something down.

"Uchiha, tell us what happened after you left the villiage six years ago." Tsunade says, crossing her arms on the desk. Sasuke lets out a sigh, his stance agile.

"I left to join Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sanin, because he bit me, giving me a curse mark. He trained me over the years and planned to use my body as his next transformation, but I chose to come back here, and revive the Uchiha clan." Sasuke continues, going into more detail of the years, before he comes to the fight between himself and Orochimaru.

"I entered the training room in his hideout, and he was there waiting. Like I had said before, I knew after all these years I was significantly stronger than he, since he was awaiting a new body. We fought for a few hours, and were both drained of chakra and injured badly. He had struck me somehow with the little left of his strength and gotten hold of my katana, and plunged it though my heart.

"I made it all the way to the gate of Konaha, before falling unconsious. I don't remember much of the surgery, but I was alive, and with a new heart." He shrugged, looking at the elders, who were all crying slightly. His eyes drifted to Sakura who was smiling sadly.

"Where was Orochimaru's most current hideout?" The male council elder wiped his eyes, clearing his throat.

"Out in the land of the waves." Sasuke replied coldly, looking down at his chakra bound hands. The elder woman spoke up, putting her hands in her lap.

"Well Sasuke, because you left the villiage without consent or permission, the punishment was always death." Sakura bit her lip, wincing. Sasuke looked up, his eyes glaring into Tsunade's. She glared back.

"However," the woman continued, "You have returned on your own will, and have revealed critical information for the council. So your sentence will only be minimal. You will have 300 hours of community service, you will not be permitted to leave the villiage in two years, and you will have to start out as a genin all over again. Am I clear?" Sasuke nods.

Sakura heads across the room, smiling at him, before leaving the room.

"You will be watched over by three ANBU for the first six months, and if you behave, you won't be tailed after." Tsunade states, leaning back in her chair.

"And what of Sakura?" The words fly out of his mouth before he can stop them. His ears turn red.

"What of her?" Tsunade asks him angrily. Sasuke closes his mouth, shaking his head. Tsunade gets up, snapping his chakra ropes and points to the door. He turns to leave as he hears Tsunade mutter something to the council.

"How dare he.."

* * *

><p><strong>You are my friend,<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke looks around his dust ridden house living room and sighs. Sakura giggles next to him, handing him a cloth.<p>

"I only got to the kitchen and the bathrooms the other day, so you'll have to help me." She picks up her own, heading over to the television, wiping at the screen, gently.

"Aa."

Sasuke picks up a photography of him as a boy on the table and wipes the surface, grimacing at the dust that flies off of it and into his nose. He sneezes into his elbow, swatting away the dust, cursing it under his breath. Sakura laughs from across the room, continuing to clean the TV cabinet and items in it. He frowns, wiping off the table, putting the photograph down and picking up the lamp.

"This really is a lovely house, Sasuke." Sakura murmurs, swatting the couch, coughing at the dust that flies everywhere.

"Hn."

He wipes off the lamp, putting it down, and heads towards the arm chair, swatting it as Sakura did with the couch. His eyes water as the dust gets in them. He coughs too, closing his eyes.

"This will be beautiful once you've revived your clan.." She says, swatting one of the pillows, fanning the air, as she drops it back on the couch.

Sasuke says nothing, but glances at her rubbing her eyes, his own eyes gracing over her figure, admiring how much she has changed. They finish cleaning out the dining room and living room, before Sakura turns to Sasuke, smirking. He raises an eyebrow blankly.

"Lets hit the bedrooms."

She heads down the hallways, bucket, cloth and sponge in one hand, wiping the walls gently as she went along. Sasuke followed behind her, holding his own cloth, realizing she looked like a housewife when she cleaned. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. A _good _housewife at that. She headed into one of the spare bedrooms, dumping her items on the floor. She headed towards the bed, pulling the blanket off. Sasuke helped her as they snapped the blanket out the window, watching the dust fly around in the wind.

Sakura pulled the blanket back in, leaving the window open, as she beat the pillow.

They finish in the two spare bedrooms, and Sasuke reveals he has already done his brother's and his parents rooms. Sakura sighs.

"Good. Just leaves your room. How could you sleep in there with all the dust?" She wipes her sweaty brow, pulling her hair up into a bun.

"I didn't." Sasuke makes a face slightly, causing Sakura to laugh.

She pushes open the door, looking around the dark and plain room. She picks up her bucket, heading in, straight for the bed as usual. She grins to herself, pulling at the blanket gently.

"So this is where the almight Uchiha sleeps. Well slept." She lets out a laugh, pulling the blanket off the bed towards the window. She cleans off the dust outside, and pulls it back in, reaching for the two pillows. Sasuke helps her with one, and then starts to clean off his desk and the bookshelf in the corner. He stares at the ninja scrolls and books piled up, frowning slightly. Sakura starts to hum across the room as she cleans off the bedside tables.

Sasuke heads over to help her, lifting the lamp. She turns to thank him, realizing his face is inches from hers. She opens her mouth slightly.

Sasuke watches her lips, his eyes running up to her eyes, before he closes his own, leaning closer to her, his nose nudging hers. She breathes out, pulling away suddenly, rubbing her neck, in a Naruto like fashion.

"Well I'm thirsty. Let's finish up this room and I'll make some lemonade, ne?" She turns back to the table, wiping it. Sasuke puts the lamp down, frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>You are my past,<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke kicked at Naruto's stomach, but the blonde moved away, grinning triumphantly.<p>

"Hah, teme, you're not so fast!" He yells, pouncing back as Sasuke frowns.

He runs at Naruto, finally getting a blow to Naruto's ribs. He falls back, clutching his chest. "What the hell, teme!" Naruto screams. Sasuke smirks, bounding back, his chest heaving. He and Naruto had been going at this for almost two hours. How was the blonde so energectic? Suddenly fifty clones surround him, all grinning like cheshire cats. Sasuke frowns.

"Remember when I first used this, teme?" Naruto laughs, among them. Sasuke activates his Sharingan, looking around in a circle. He chucks his katana through three of the clones, watching them disapear. He then shoves the sword into the cracked ground, sending his Chidori through it and all around the clones. Most of them disspeared, leaving four left, including Naruto, who was gaping at Sasuke.

"SHIT!" He yelled, doing the rasengan with one of his clones.

Atleast his Rasengan improved, Sasuke mused, watching the two blondes. The other two clones ran at him, from both sides. He spun around, getting one of them with his newly aquired Sharingan skills and stabbed the other as it jumped above him. Naruto, the real one, ran at him, and Sasuke ran to meet him, his own Chidori forming in his hand.

Both boys felt the deja vu of this attack.

_But Sakura isn't here to stop us_, they both thought. The two attacks collided, sending them flying in oppisite directions. Sasuke gripped his heels, grasping a tree. Naruto did the same. They regained balance and headed back towards each other, collapsing a few feet away from one another.

"This brings back so many memories.." Naruto mutters, his chest heaving. Sasuke nods, not saying anything, breathing just as heavy.

"Teme, remember the first time I learned that rasengan? And when we tried to get Kakashi-sensei to take off his mask?"

Sasuke nodded, memories coming back to him.

"I wish everything was like that ..." Naruto whispered, blinking, looking up at the setting sun. Sasuke frowned, wanting to ask him to clarify, but instead kept his mouth shut. He sat up, rubbing his chest, watching the blonde wince as he got to his feet. Sasuke stood up, watching the trees and the villiage in the distance. Naruto picked up the kunai's and weapons thrown, giving Sasuke back his and putting his own away in his pouch.

"Did you know who donated their heart for me?" Naruto freezes, turning to Sasuke, giving him an exasperated look.

"What?" He asks, his face turning sad. Sasuke repeats his question and Naruto clenches his eyes shut, not answering. He turned away from Sasuke, walking into the trees. Sasuke followed, his hands in his pockets. He frowned, wondering if he should ask again. He came up next to Naruto, and the two remained silent. After ten minutes, they entered the villiage and Naruto seemed like himself again, and was smiling slightly, as he turned to Sasuke.

"So, teme, watcha doing for you birthday?" Naruto asked, walking along side Sasuke towards the streets. Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing, dobe." He said, watching the few people still out walking around the streets. Naruto grinned.

"Ah come on! We'll have to throw you a party! You can't be doing nothing on your eighteenth birthday! That's like ... illegal or something!" Naruto laughs awkwardly.

As they enter the villiage, Sakura walks past them, waving at the two. Sasuke watches her, nodding in hello.

"I'm throwing you a party, and that's final, teme." Sasuke frowns, turning to the blonde.

"Dobe." He sighs, closing his eyes, not declining Naruto's offer.

* * *

><p><strong>You are my love,<strong>

* * *

><p>"I heard Naruto say he wanted to throw you a party for your birthday, Sasuke." Sakura smiles, leaning against the bridge.<p>

"Didn't he tell you?" Sasuke watches the rippling waves below.

Sakura laughs awkwardly. "We don't talk much anymore.." Sasuke turns to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She shrugs.

"He has Hinata now and he has his brother back..." She murmurs, looking back down at the water. Sasuke frowns.

"People seem to not talk to you as much anymore.." He mutters, unwilling to let the subject drop. Sakura sighs, leaning her head down into her arms, pulling it back up a minute later. She stares into his obsidian eyes. "Sasuke, you have to realize... things have changed around here. Ever since you came back. People aren't the same." She purses her lips slightly. Sasuke watches her lips, blinking.

"How have they changed?" Sakura shrugs once more.

"They're busier and they have a lot on their minds. Their Uchiha prodigy is back." She teases, nudging him. She grins, as he rolls his eyes, watching the trees next to them.

"Marry me." Sasuke mutters, and realizes what he has said, blushing. He bites his lip. Sakura turns to him, her eyes wide.

"W-what?"

"Marry me." He says louder, meeting her green eyes. She bites her own lip, searching his face for jokingness or playfullness. She finds none.

"You.. You're serious?" He nods. She laughs nervously.

"You're not even eighteen yet." Sasuke shrugs at her remark.

"I will be in a week." Sakura turns away from him, biting her lip again. He watches her as she shifts uneasily on her feet, and looks down onto the water, glancing at the fish. Sasuke says nothing as she remains silent too, looking away from him, trying not to meet his eyes. She hops he will drop the subject. Sakura knows his pleading eyes mean he won't drop the subject. She exhales.

"I can't." Sasuke frowns.

"Why not?" He asks for the second time in the hour, watching her eyes. She turns again to him, her eyes now skimming his face.

"Because I'm..." her eyes look around him, as if searching for the right word. ".. I'm barren, Sasuke." She winces. Sasuke frowns, not really believing her, but still in shock. He sighed lightly, watching her face, wondering if she was lying. He decided she was because she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't care." He stated into the air, watching her gasp and turn to him.

"B-but what about your cla-"

"I don't care." He says again, cutting her off. She gapes at him, shaking her head.

"Don't do this, Sasuke, please. I'm not worth it. Find someone who will give you a clan again." She wipes away her tears, biting her lip. Sasuke frowns.

"I can't give you lifetime happiness, I'm sorry Sasuke. I love you." She turns to walk off, before he grips her arm, his eyes pleading and somewhat sad, which was unlike him. He opened his mouth, as she stared at him, tears still in her eyes.

"But Sakura, I..." She smiles sadly.

"I know, Sasuke. I love you." She releases herself from his gasp and walks towards the villiage.

* * *

><p><strong>And you are my everything.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke really didn't feel like doing much in the next month, and he rarely saw Sakura. When he did see her it was in a mass crowd, or across from him. He never talked to her after that day.<p>

All day he lay on his bed, running through everything that had happened since he got back to Konaha, ever since he woke up with a new heart.

Nothing made sense.

Why was Sakura and the villiage acting strange?

He still didn't know why, but he wanted to bad to know who donated their heart for him. Sakura told him it was a woman, and he assumed maybe an old woman to have given up her heart, plus... Sakura had told him she made sacrifices all of her life. He decided it was an old woman, maybe someone who never lived in the same villiage for a long time. Maybe a traveling herbswoman. Even though he was the cold Sasuke, he wished he could thank this old lady. He decided to ask around the villiage, maybe among Sakura's friend to see what he could find out.

The least he could do for this woman is to visit her grave with some flowers.

And maybe he could get some information on Sakura's behavior at the same time. Maybe she was in love with someone else...

His heart dropped. No, he thought, she wasn't. She told him she loved him. There was no way. Maybe she was barren. He swallowed heavily.

How badly he wanted to revive his clan, but he knew he would give it up to marry Sakura.. he... he loved her. Sasuke swallowed again, blushing. He admitted it to himself a few times before saying it out loud to himself. He blushed again, getting off his bed, deciding to go get some information of this donor.

He walked down the streets, heading straight for Ino's flower shop. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking up to the desk, watching the blonde girl jump and stare at him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He stared at the dark circles under her eyes.

"I need to ask you something." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What was the name of the old woman who donated her heart for me to live?" He watched as Ino's eyes widen, tears forming. She choked, falling back on her heels slightly. She swatted at his shoulders, pushing him and shooing him out of the store. He frowned.

"Ino, answer me!" He yelled, as she went back to the desk. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." She called over her shoulder. Sasuke frowned, turning towards the street. Apparently this old woman was special to Konaha, he noted, heading towards the Hyuuga Mansion. He looked around the gardens, heading towards the front door, knocking. The door opened, revealing a sad looking Hinata and Neji, looking tired.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" Neji frowned.

"What is it Sasuke-san?" Hinata whispered. Sasuke took in a breath.

"Do you know the name of the old woman who donated her heart for me to live?" He asked bluntly, watching the two cousins. Hinata let out a small noise, gripping Neji's arm, who scowled, grabbing the door frame. "Leave, Uchiha." He said in a raspy voice, shutting the door on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke growled, deciding to try one more person, and if not, go to the Hokage. He turned on his heel, heading towards the villiage again, especially the book store. He looked around, spotting the gray hair and mask.

"Kakashi!" He yelled, running up to the man. Kakashi turned, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it Sasuke? Is Naruto okay?" The man asked worried. Sasuke shook his head.

"I need to know the name of the woman who donated her heart for me." Kakashi's eye widened, as he spluttered, falling back aganist the wall of the street.

"W-what?" Sasuke frowned.

"I've asked about six people and none will answer. Who was she? This old woman. Was she dear to Konaha?" Kakashi held a hand to his mask, shaking his head visciously. He touched Sasuke's shoulder, blinking back tears.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke frowned, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. Kakashi shook his head, turning from the young man, headin slowly down the street away from him. Sasuke growled, yelling after him, muttering under his breath. What the hell? He thought. His mind ran over everthing that had happened and the people's reactions. He watched as people stared at him. In rage now, he ran towards the Hokage tower.

Shizune was going out of the building, when he ran up to her. She stared at him in shock.

"Sasuke? What-" He pushed past her, slamming open the door to the Hokage's office. Tsunade glared at him angrily, as did the council members.

"Uchiha! Get out of my office. Can't you see I'm-" Sasuke cut her off as the council stares at him incredulously.

"Who was the old woman who donated her heart to me?" He asked angrily. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"W-what? Old-" He cut her off again.

"God dammit! Everyone keeps walking away! Not answering! Who the hell was _she_!" He yelled, his fists clenching now. He was fed up of the ignorance.

Tsunade didn't answer, but tears came to her eyes. The council looked away, sadly. Sasuke fumed.

"Why the hell won't you LOOK AT ME! Who was she?" Tsunade again didn't answer. Now demanding answers, Sasuke asked her more questions, stomping over to her desk, gripping it. He didn't realize Shizune stood in the doorway.

"Why the _fuck_ are you ignoring Sakura?" Sasuke yelled. Something in Tsunade snapped as he said this and the council and Shizune gasped.

Tsunade slapped him.

His neck snapped around and he felt his cheek crack from her unhuman strength.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, and Shizune had to run behind her, as Tsunade stood up. Shizune gripped her elbows, holding her back. Tsunade still writhed and pulled angrily. The council got up, stepping back into the corner of the room, scared.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, UCHIHA!" She screamed. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Sasuke-san... I think it's best if you-" Shizune started, only to be cut off by Tsunade.

"You know nothing do you, Uchiha?" She asked bitterly. Sasuke searched her face, shaking his head gently.

"Council, we should probably-" Shizune started once more, this time to be cut off by Sasuke. He gripped the desk again, pushing his away up to Tsunade's face, his eyes cold and harsh. Tears flowed down the Hokage's face as she wimpered.

"Tell me the hell who this woman is, and tell me the _hell _why everyone is acting like Sakura doesn't fucking exist." He growls. Tsunade's eyes widen again, and her tears fall freely down her face. Shizune winces, biting her lip.

"..that's because she doesn't." Sasuke frowns.

"What?" Tsunade pulled at Shizune's fingers again, angrily.

"FIGURE IT OUT, UCHIHA!" He frowned deeper.

"I-I don't-" Tears fell down everyone's faces now, even Sasuke's.

_"SAKURA WAS THE ONE WHO DONATED HER HEART TO YOU FOR YOU TO LIVE!"_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"I never thought you would be the one to hold my heart."_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Does it all make sense now? (She was a figmant of Sasuke's imagination. He saw her right before she donated her heart. Remember, his eyes were open? And the suffix thing.. he has seen her when she was older. According to the series.) <strong>

**I cried my eyes out writing the ending of this. Even the poem in the middle of the parts of it. **

**I'm a horrible person. Truly. And being my horrible self, I can't even think of making a sequel. **

**Review? ..Thanks.. And yes you can yell at me and my horribleness. xxx**


End file.
